


Fire Emblem: Elementary

by orphan_account



Series: Fire Emblem: Elementary [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once comrades in the College of Ucryae, three lords split apart. One devotes self to light, one does whatever it takes, and one falls to darkness. However, a new force has come to take over the continent of Strecia, and those who have separated must join again to save their world from despair!





	Fire Emblem: Elementary

Strecia, a continent of peace. Once a battleground during a war of blistering fires and dark magic called The Withering, the land has sanctioned itself into several provinces.

 

Freiles, to the Northeast, houses the highest in political power, a kingdom prepared to go to war when the time comes. Ucryae, to the Southeast, caters only to those who wish to better themselves, be it in education or combat. Fleica, in the central area of the continent, is home to those who only wish to find inner peace and separate themselves from the spoils of war. Ushia, to the Southwest, has become the home to wandering nomads and scholars who connect with the Balance to gain their knowledge. And finally, Epria, the Northwest valleys and beaches that overlook the trading of the land.

 

For almost half a millennium, these five nations lived in perfect harmony. Little did anyone know that at the College of Ucryae, the province’s heart, a battle would begin that would set off an unexpected chain of events for three unsuspecting individuals…

 

==== PROLOGUE: BRAIN, POWER, AND MIGHT ====

 

                Two young students stood thirty feet away on the College’s battleground, prepared to face each other. Edmond, a brash Journeyman, held his axe in hand, sweating as he waited for his comrade to finish preparing. Quade, a Pupil, put away their notebook, stuffing it into his backpack. Quade stood not in a battle stance, but more like a sitting target. Edmond stepped back, flashing an arrogant grin before throwing his Hand Axe right towards his opponent.

                Quade had done this song and dance before, however. He simply leaned out of the way, letting the axe fly to the other side of the courtyard. He chuckled before performing a simple snap. A loud rumble rang in Edmond’s ears before the axe-man quickly rolled out of the way, dodging a Thunder attack. He turned to the Anima wielder, who seemed impressed at his friend’s timing.

                “Performing some electrical magic tricks this time?” Edmond gave a menacing look as he dashed towards his friend with high speed. “You’re not the only one with tricks up your sleeve!” The Journeyman reached back, pulling out an Iron Axe, before swinging it at Quade. However, he only found himself hitting air and sub-sequentially launching himself near the stone wall, eating dirt.

                “Your speed has improved, but you still insist on charging into battle.” Quade noted as he walked over to Edmond, pulling his friend’s Hand Axe out of the wall. “With that attitude, you will not pass the evaluation coming up.” Edmond stood up, a bitter expression on his face. Although he hated to admit it, Quade, a year his senior, was right. “The test isn’t for a few days, so let’s have a break tonight. Get some peace and quiet.”

                As Quade walked back into the College for some rest, Edmond stood for a moment. Being a Lord of Hathor, he was supposed to take over as Marquess by the summer. However, neither the College of Ucryae nor the nation of Freiles felt the young man was ready. He couldn’t help that he was hot-headed. His father had made him that way. He was to be prepared for war at all times. Perhaps he had taken it a bit too seriously.

 

\-----

 

                The students of the College gathered around the tables, prepared for supper to commence. Edmond sat in the middle of the commotion, socializing with his classmates. Quade sat by his lonesome, buried in his notebook. Their mutual friend and Recruit, Millicent, sat by the fireplace, polishing her lance. The three had all come from separate nations, but were all lords destined to become marquesses very soon. Edmond, a Marquess of Hathor in Freiles, Quade, a Marquess of Ascar in Ucryae, and Millicent, a Marquess of Uswein in Fleica. The three had similar fates, yet were nothing alike.

                Edmond was a hot-headed warrior always ready to strike with his axe. Quade preferred to use intelligence and strategy in battle, fighting from a distance with magic. Millicent fought to protect others, fighting only when necessary with her lance. Everyone knew why they never talked outside of training, but they were still shocked by the lack of political on-goings and comradery. After all, they would all need to talk one day.

                Suddenly, a rush of Wind filled the dining hall, blowing out all the fire that had been lit. The students all looked around confused. They soon only heard quiet footsteps, click, clack, click, clack, before a shush filled the hall. Everyone was silent. Even Quade, one of the calmer students, stood in confusion. Outside, however, a commotion had sparked.

 

\-----

 

                Fargrim swung his axe at the College gates, finally breaking through the doors. Brigands started to flood into the courtyard. The Fighter chuckled to himself as he entered. “They think putting out a few torches will stop us? They haven’t seen the true force of the Marked Ones!” Axe-wielding warriors continued to fill in, only stopping once most ground was covered. Fargrim stayed at the gates, letting out a loud taunt. “YOU WANT US GONE? COME PUT THOSE BATTLE SKILLS YOU’VE LEARNED TO USE!”

 

\-----

 

                Students started heading down into the cellar to hide. For once, all three Lords were together, knowing that if one of them was gone, the continent would fall into calamity. However, their plans of waiting the chaos out changed with a single tug. As Edmond was pulled into a hallway out of the stairwell, Quade and Millicent followed suit. It turned out that Edmond had been taken aside by Sage Rowland.

                “Ah! Lords Quade and Millicent!” The Sage stepped to them. “This is a pressing matter and I can’t have any distractions!” Millicent crossed her lance in front of the doorway as their elder tried to push them back into the stairwell, blocking their exit.

                “Professor Rowland, what’s the matter?” Millicent stepped forward, eager for information. Quade followed her.

                “I’d like to know as well. We heard quite a commotion out there!” The Sage grumbled a bit before relenting.

                “There is a gang of bandits out there threatening the school.” Rowland rubbed his hands, almost in nervousness. “I was hoping to get Edmond here to help our knights defend the College.” Edmond looked a bit shocked, considering many of the staff had considered him a nuisance and a liability. His fellow Lords stepped forward again.

                “If it’s that serious, I’d like to lend my help as well.” Quade said, readying his tome. “While I know Edmond could clear much of the group, he still has much to learn.”

                “I’d like to join as well.” Millicent responded. “My lance might be a bit weak against those Brigands, but any help is good.” The Sage took in a deep breath, sighing before giving his answer.

                “Very well. You three will be joined by Winston and Lynol. You three are all very strong, but if your blood was spilt on the ground….I don’t know how I’d live with myself. Just choosing Edmond was a risk in our own right.”

                “We won’t let you down, Professor.” Quade remarked before the three made their way down a secret passage to the Armory.”

 

\-----

 

                The Lords and their teachers, Cavalier Winston and Knight Lynol, exited the Armory, suited up and geared for battle. Almost instantly, the ten Brigands and their leader noticed them. Fargrim laughed in delight.

                “I can’t believe it!” The man roared with laughter. “They actually did send students.” The five members of the team tried to hold back their resentment for the time being and looked at each other. Lynol finally spoke up, breaking the silence surrounding the bandit’s laughter.

                “Alright, you three, you all have been conditioned to practice battles so far.” The Knight dictated. “However, this is a real one we’re having right now. Just listen to what myself and Winston tell you and we should be okay. Quade, I think you’ll be alright since you can attack from a distance with pinpoint accuracy. Edmond, you’ll be joining up with Winston while Millicent pairs up with me, alright?”

                The three Lords nodded, trying to disguise their fear. They had just now accepted that they were actually facing death for the first proper time. They had gotten horrific injuries before in practice sessions, but they had never had a brush with death. They had to swallow their fear and brace themselves. It was time to head in.

                “Alright, Edmond.” Winston turned to the young Lord, who seemed ready to fight, but was actually feeling a strong chill go through him. “I’m going to attack that bandit over there, about eight paces down. My sword is good against him, but I won’t be able to attack a second time. After I swing, I want you to rush in and throw your Hand Axe while he’s distracted. Understand?” Edmond took the order in and gave a strong nod. And with that, Winston charged in.

                The bandit seemed to be prepared, too. He performed a large swing, attempting to hit the horse’s front legs. Winston was already one step ahead. He ordered his steed to jump and attacked the bandit upon landing. The wound on the Brigand was non-fatal, but pretty serious. Edmond rushed in and threw his Hand Axe, the blade brushing across the bandit’s chest. The Brigand fell to the ground, leaving one opponent down.

                Down at the Armory, Lynol turned to the other Lords. “Okay, Millicent. I want you to follow me to the Brigand about six paces from here. We won’t be able to get him down, but we should do decent damage to him. Quade, I want you to get the bandit ten paces up there, alright?” The Lords let the orders sink in and attacked.

                As Lynol approached the bandit, he felt his enemy’s axe blade bounce off of his armor. Chuckling a bit from the failed attack, the Knight attacked the foe with his Iron Lance, Millicent running in and following suit. The bandit staggered from his wounds, but sure enough stayed alive like Lynol had predicted.

                Meanwhile Quade ran up to his own target, staying a couple paces away to minimize his risk of getting injured. He pulled out a tome and let out a blast of Fire. The Brigand yelled in pain as he felt the Anima attack swarm around him. The bandit fell, Quade shaking as the shock hit him. This wasn’t a friendly spar with Edmond. He was actually killing people. Suddenly a lot shout rang through the battlefield.

                “CURS!” Fargrim exclaimed in anger. “THEY’RE JUST STUDENTS!! ATTACK!!” Soon the students and teachers found themselves overwhelmed with bandits. Millicent was immediately attacked by the Brigand they had just swarmed in a fit of rage. With some finesse, Millicent was able to dodge the attack and finish the bandit off. When she looked up, however, she noticed that she had become separated from Lynol. Edmond faced the same fate. Although the Lord was able to fend himself off against a Brigand, Winston had seemingly disappeared. Quade was swarmed by three Brigands at once, suffering a wound to the rib from one their attacks.

                “QUADE!!” Edmond rushed to the Pupil’s side, finishing off one of the bandits as he arrived. “Are you alright?” For once, the hot-headed warrior seemed worried.

                “Nothing a Vulnerary won’t fix, Edmond.” The student chuckled. “I never usually see you so anxious.”

                “STOP LAUGHING!!” Edmond shouted, attracting some of the bandits’ attention. “I might be a pain to deal with, but I do consider you two my friends. I don’t know how I would feel if you both-“

                Before Edmond could finish his sentence, a giant axe swung next to him, hitting the ground with a mighty thud. Edmond turned, looking at the Fighter Fargrim with great fear. From far away he hadn’t looked so bad, but up close he scared both students.

                “Save your sob story for when you’re dead.” Fargrim lifted his axe again and the two students held each other close, accepting their untimely demise. All of a sudden, the thud struck.

 

\-----

 

                The three students sat at the College Gates. Behind them was the body of Fargrim, a massacre of bandits, and the corpse of Winston. They had won but at what cost. The three held hands as they walked back into the school, beaten, bloodied, and bruised.

 

\-----

 

“I sense great potential in all of them.”

 

“Quite.”

 

“….the job was not finished, however. Lord Edmond is still alive.”

 

“My liege, I had not planned for Lords Millicent and Quade to get in-“

 

“I do not want excuses, Sage. You have failed me for the last time.”

 

“My liege!!”

 

“Guards, take him away. I’ll have to figure out how to do this….another way….”

 

\-----

 

SAVE?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fan-created story set in the Fire Emblem universe. There will also be some audience interaction! Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
